Broken Beyond Repair
by kesarkuch
Summary: As Etrius finds himself alive after the shootout he seeks to find Clementine and the group, but this time the world isn't going the way he wanted. A alternate universe ending for my "Stolen Love" and this is a one shot.


**Broken Beyond Repair**

The shootout with the Russians didn't go that well, Mike was shot in the arm, Luke just got a bullet through his leg, and god damn I seriously have no idea where is Clementine only thing I saw was her crawling to baby then bam I was knocked out. Dammit eyes don't tell me I'm blind, finally I was able see the snow falling.

"Ugh… anyone?"

"Anyone here?"

Damn they all left me for dead, well I'm going to get up and out of here.  
Using my detective skills I tracked some foot prints but I was focused on the small one and yeah I know anyone can track footprints,

After a while of searching I found someone in the distance.

"Hey there!"

Seeing them spin around they responded.

"Who are you!"

"The name's Etrius! I'm just looking for my group!"

We both walked up closer to see each other, I saw a woman who seemed strong and trained in the military I guess, she also had black hair, and seemed to be Caucasian American.

"So who are you?"

"My name is Lilly"

I could see that this woman had a heart and is human and yes we are all human but you know what I meant.

"You in a group? You seem a bit too young."

"Yeah I'm in a group but I can handle myself it's just I'm looking for them"

"Well I could help but I prefer not to stay but I'll see how it goes on out."

Me and Lilly rummaged through some houses and store finding some medicines and supplies, I also learned that Lilly was in the air force but didn't get to have fun in the airs. I also learned she was with a group before at the beginning of this apocalypse which fell apart, she didn't really tell me any names but there was something familiar about the people she described.

"You could at least tell me someone's name"

"Fine, least you can do is stop bugging me"

She was doing a check on the supplies which I thought was funny because we weren't in any group

"Well there is this guy named Lee"

"Huh?"

"Lee"

"Oh…what happened to him"

"You know I told you I left the group, do you um… know him?"

"Lee Everett? Yes… huh guess there's no escaping this conversation well I know he killed the state senator I think it was well I never thought he would do that but I was little at the time but I always thought of him like a brother, we would play video games, and he would teach me some history which I would complain but my parents didn't really mind…it's just that… he- he-he's-…"

I couldn't stop stuttering, this hellish world has shaped us all but I was sad about something I didn't witness but I still was drowned in sadness. Lee has died a hero and I already know and feel I his Clementine will remember him and I will too, he always wanted a kid…

"Oh…"

She seemed to be sad about this news, well Lee you are human as you are.

"I guess I could say he was like a hero even if he failed he would go on."

"Well I guess you know Clementine?"

"Well enough"

As I scanned the perimeter of the church while Lilly went inside I came around the problem was Lilly didn't go inside; she just stared through the doorway.

"Lilly?"

I went to see what it was then the sight gave my natural instincts to tear and then started crying, I will  
cry a fucking river that will stretch across the earth until I die.

"CLEMENTINE!,NO!NO NO NO!"

I couldn't stop feeling the warm tears that streaked through my cheeks, And Lilly seemed distraught as me.

"Oh my god…"

She herself seemed so strong but now she couldn't reel back the tears.

"NOOOOOOOOOOO!"

I couldn't stop, I knew better that sound attracts these nobrainers but this was horrifying.

"NO! CLEMENTINE!"

I crawled to Clementine's corpse, I couldn't stop crying and the closer view made me cry a ocean.

"Clementine…I-I-I-I failed you… I fucking failed you."

Cradling of what's left of her, I closed her eyes. I remembered all those times we would actually have a child hood and prank each other a couple of times, I would save her and she would save me. I even made a move on her and she blushed and she actually liked me. Now it's all gone, last happiness into the drain. I then realized I had to end this suffering before it begins, being a walker is the worst suffering. I stopped crying for a bit then got up to raise the gun to Clementine's head, then the shot echoed through the town, Then I went back into tears I picked up her corpse and carried her. It seemed the group has gotten back.

"Oh no."

Everyone was taken back and looked down to the ground I could see the tears running but Kenny, Lilly, and Sarah were the ones crying hard.

"I'll dig a grave to give her a resting place."

Digging a grave of what seems hours of crying and hard work, I finally placed Clementine's body down and buried her remains.

"Anyone have any words?"

Kenny first to speak.

"She was someone brave, someone raised by a great person who always made the right decisions when I didn't, I feel guilty now as she tried to save baby, like a true hero."

Lilly then started.

"She was a little sweetie, she always was the one to cheer up those hard times, I now also feel guilty for leaving her. She's grown up and I can see she has been raised too by someone noble."

Sarah didn't want to speak in tear. After everyone said about Clementine I started my speech.

"Clementine, in the pines for a good cause, raised by Lee Everett accused of murder but which was at heart. Clementine was someone who cared, and was noble like Lee, I never thought I would go through this world without her, we all should remember that she has died a hero and we all should not give up.  
Good night Clementine"

I took my sword and sheath and stabbed it down on ground to use for a cross. I took her hat too.

"I think this hat should pass on to the baby, Something to remember Clementine by"

I was still streaming tears as I held this hat.

"Could everyone just give me some time alone?"

"Are you sur-"

"Yes just get settled in the church"

As everyone gave me sad faces I was finally alone. I saw the pistol right beside me, I realized I want to die now. I wrote something quick of my wills like giving them permission to use my weapons except the sword, and I said that to not give up and I quoted "Fallen, but never forsaken",I held her hand then I raised the pistol to my head.

"I wont take long Clem i'm coming."

And then I only saw total darkness, then I saw something shining in the distance, so I walked towards the light.

Did anyone get any tears? lol well here's a one shot alternative ending of "Stolen Love" which is a fan fiction i'm working on. I'm not christian but it felt right to put a reference in there, oh also i'm not a atheist i let people believe what they want.


End file.
